1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data processing systems. More specifically, the present invention provides a method, computer program code, and a system for managing contact information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Interactive online digital entertainment has gained ground on many fronts in recent years, especially with respect to video gaming. For example, users can login to certain websites to play a game in a virtual world. People who play games in virtual worlds often multitask. Meaning, as they play the game, they are watching television, talking on the phone, listening to music, etc. Additionally, as a human player will be interacting with one or more other human players, the players may desire to communicate with each other to facilitate game play and interaction. Players in a virtual world often times wish to communicate with other players in the real world. This can occur to discuss secret agreements, or just because it is more convenient and accessible than communicating through the virtual world itself.
In order to make their multitasking and communication more efficient, the virtual worlds in which they play should be able to communicate with these real life devices they are using concurrently to the virtual world. Currently, no solutions exist that coordinate real world contact information with virtual world avatars.